Peur
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: C'est la première fois que je m'aventure un peu dans la police même si c'est minime. Résumer: Il pensait qu'il avait perdu son ami. Rory ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si calme. Une ballade en voiture leur fera du bien? Docteur(John)/Rory. Rated: T


Titre :Peur

Pairing :Docteur(John)/Rory

Rated : T

John regarda le mur, le corps était déjà dans la crémation. Il se sentait malade, elle avait disparu. C'était trop tard. Sa meilleur amie. La femme qui avait travaillé à ses côtés pendant plusieurs années. Il une longue inspiration, il trembla lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« -Patron. » demanda tranquillement Jack lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il savait que Jack et Martha avaient raison. Elle avait disparu alors qu'il était au commande. La G.I a dû intervenir à la planque quand les T.I n'était pas là. Il faisait partie de cette équipe. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il essayé de penser à quelque chose à dire. Juste pour cette fois il serait réaliste, il ne peut pas être le seul responsable, juste pour cette fois, il ne voulait pas être plus fort que les autres. C'est le travail de Rory. Mais il n'était pas là. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il se retourna vers Martha, enfin il pouvait arrêter de regarder le cercueil qui brûlait qui contenait les restes de sa meilleur amie.

« - Oui ! »

« - Salut. » Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur lui. Il avait l'air épuisé, terrifié et en colère. Pas une bonne combinaison quand il s'agissait de Rory Williams.

« - Salut. » Il sourit en signe d'incrédulité.

« - Martha, Jack. » Il parlait aux autres mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas John, « - On doit partir. Je pense qu'il est temps qui nous quittions tous ensemble cette endroit. » Martha fit un large sourire en hochant la tête avant de mener son jeune collègue Jack à l'écart de leur supérieurs, elle ne pouvait pas entendre pour dire à Jack quand ils sont arrivés à la station pour ceux deux là.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« - Tu vas bien. » demanda John alors que Rory s'appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre en regardant les rues se précipitaient devant ses yeux.

« - Oui. » dit-il en mentant, « - Toi !»

« - Moi !»

« - Oui, John toi. » Il sourit légèrement, « - Tu as l'air comme un fantôme quand je suis retourné dans la crémation. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. »

« - Je vais bien. » Il soupira alors que Rory tournait son attention vers lui. Rory le connaissait trop bien. Il n'avait aucun moyen que le chef de G.I John Smith avoue à son second commandant qu'il avait eu peur. Ce n'était pas lui. Rory secoua la tête lentement comme il a atteint les feux de circulation à quelques rues de la gare.

« - John. »

« -Oui. »

« - Au fil des ans, combien nous avons vécu ? Je veux dire, toi et moi. Les gens qui nous ont tiré dessous, prise en otage. Combien de fois avons nous fait face à des malades mentales et des terroriste qui voulaient nous tuer juste à cause de notre travaille. ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Il sourit légèrement, « - J'ai perdu le compte autour d'un million. »

Rory sourit. La plaisanterie était de retour. John sourit alors qu'il attendait que le feu rouge passe au vert. Il n'avait aucune idées de pourquoi Amy s'était enfui avec le mystérieux Pete quand elle avait Rory. Rory n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laisser faire mais il était brillant, le plus intelligent que John avait jamais rencontré. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de son ami. Ce serait comme s'il avait donné raison à Martha. Il frémit à cette pensée.

« - Alors ! » Rory semblait inconscient de ce qui passait autour de sa tête. « - Alors ! Pourquoi avais-tu tellement peur cette fois ? Tu avais fait face à des cinglés avant et tu n'as pas flippé comme ça. »

« - Je n'ai pas paniquer. »

« - Tu l'as fait. »

« - Rory.

« - John. »

« - Je n'ai pas paniquer. » il fit une pause comme il s'arrêta à côté d'un trottoir. Rory fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient encore à quelques rues de la station de police.

« - Tu l'as fait. »

« - Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. » il a avoué

« - Moi. »

« - Ouais. Tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes arrivés. Je pensais. » il ferma les yeux comme Rory avait finalement réalisé ce qu'il avait peur.

« - Oui. »

« - Je pense que j'en ai assez dit. »

« - Non. » Il secoua la tête. « - Que penses tu ? »

« - Tu étais nulle part, je te voyais pas. Il y avait du sang sur le sol. J'ai pensé. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. C'est tout. »

« - Je peux prendre soin de moi, tu sais. »

« - Oui. » John hocha la tête quand il sentit ses barrières revenir. Rory était encore là.

« - Accroches toi. » Rory regarda bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait garé la voiture. « - Tu pensais que j'étais mort. »

« - Eh bien.. »

« - Non John. » il posa sa main sur son bras, « - Tu pensais que c'était moi dans ce cercueil. Pas vrai ? »

« - Oui ! » il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« - Hé. » Il sourit légèrement, « - Je pensais que c'était l'endroit où j'allais finir. »

« - Rory. J'étais trop lent. Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais trop lent.

« - ça na pas de sens. » Il sourit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un moment aucun d'eux parlaient. La compréhension entre eux était évidente sans un mot. John sourit alors que sa main glissa loin de Rory. Il ne pouvait imaginer les potins de retour au bureau.

« - Chef. »

« - Allez. » Rory sourit, « - Mieux vaux revenir. Martha et Jack auront terrifié Rose à ce rythme. Et puis je vais t'acheter un boisson. Tu en as besoin. »

« - C'est toi qui a été frappé à la tête. Presque brûle vif. »

« - Oui. » dit-il « - Mais je n'étais pas. Et c'était toit qui avait cette peur stupide. Alors j'achète cette boisson. »

« - Ce n'était pas une peur stupide. » il sourit en levant un sourcil.

« - Vraiment ! »

« - Oui, vraiment ! »

« - Tu l'étais. » Rory sourit en s'approchant de lui.

« - Je n'étais pas. »

« - John. Quel âge as tu ? »

« - Je n'avais pas peur. »

« - Quoi ? Même pas un peu ? J'étais. »

« - Eh bien, un peu. » il sourit lorsqu'il sentit le rapprochement de Rory qui l'embrassa. Cela lui faisait du bien, il était amoureux de lui. Il redémarra le moteur. Rory hocha la tête comme il se retourna son attention sur la route principale. Rory avait le sentiment que les choses allaient bien se passer.

Fin

* * *

Vocabulaire

G.I c'est un groupe en interne qui combat les terroriste

T.I c'est un groupe de terroriste interne.

J'espère que cela vous à plu. Laisser moi votre avis.


End file.
